


Серафим

by sadwick



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwick/pseuds/sadwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Хару знают все жители Эносимы и так хорошо к нему относятся? Может потому что он "ангел"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серафим

Они называют его ангелом. Бессмертным, бесполым существом, несущим волю Бога.  
Хару не знает, что такое или кто такой Бог. Впрочем, он не знает кто такие ангелы тоже.  
У него есть нимб («такая сверкающая штука над головой» - объясняют Хару, - только он должен быть круглым»), он спустился с неба и ему уже целых сто лет.  
\- Ангел! Ангел! Инопланетян не бывает, – с уверенностью утверждают дети. – Они зеленые, с большими глазами, у них по три пальца и воняют они тухлыми яйцами.  
\- Да-да! Потому что так в космосе пахнет!  
Дети прыгают вокруг Хару, обнимают его и каждый хочет держать его за руку.  
\- А крылья у тебя есть? Покажи крылья! Покажи!  
\- А можно потрогать нимб? Можно?  
\- Скажи-скажи, ты ангел-хранитель? Да?  
Хару смеется и отвечает, что крылья его обнимают планету; ветерок, что дует, это их ласка, на удачу; и обещает выполнить по одному желанию, от чистого сердца.


End file.
